Finding Love
by Legacy918
Summary: Go to Radiant Garden High School where your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters will try surviving school, hang out with friends, find love, and learn something about themselves. Main pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, VanitasxXion, TerraxAqua. Rated T for language but may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really into writing stories about teenagers in high school falling in love and the importance of living life taking in all the experiences, both good and bad, so writing a story like this is second nature. I've recently obtained and interest in the Vanitas fanfic character portrayed usually as the bad boy with a heart of gold so I decided to let him start out this story. Anyway, I'll continue this story if I get a good amount of reviews because if people like this story, then I have a reason to spend time trying to perfect it. So let's get on with the disclaimer that absolutely every author loves to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did I would be ballin'.**

**Chapter 1: The Morning before the First Day of School**

Vanitas

The irritating sound of the alarm on my phone blared through the silence of my room waking me from my slumber. I heard my brother whine, "Vanitas! Shut it off man!"

I removed my blanket from my face, turned to face my night stand, and reached for my iPhone as I responded with a groan, "I'm trying! Hold on!" I unlocked my phone making the noise stop and dropped it right next to me on my bed before looking straight up at the bottom of my brother's bed before rubbing my eyes and letting out a sigh. "Guess we should get ready for school, Sora." I heard him groan in response but I ignored it as I got out of bed and headed for the restroom. Before exiting the room I told him, "You better get up before I come back or I'm bringing the shower to you."

"Yeah, whatever" he responded turning in his bed to face the wall. _Idiot_ I thought to myself. I got to the restroom to brush my teeth and take a nice hot shower. After that, I went back into my room holding my dirty clothes while wearing only a towel.

My lazy brother was still asleep so I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and told Sora, "Yo! What did I say?"

"You're not even down to do it," he groaned back.

"Okay we'll see about that." I walked over to my closet and picked out my clothes. I put on some boxers and socks. Sora and I didn't mind getting dressed around each other. Not like we hadn't seen each other's junk. I put on a pair of light gray jeans, a black undershirt, and a red and black flannel button up. Finally, I put my black Converse on and redirected my attention to the snoring lump in my younger brother's bed. "Alright you've had like twenty minutes. You can get up the easy way or the hard way."

"Come on man, I'm still tired."

"I don't care. I don't want mom nagging at me because of your laziness." He didn't respond so I walked out of the room and heard his footsteps right behind. I guess he finally realized I wasn't bluffing and decided to save himself from icy cold water. He should've known by then that I wouldn't regret dumping cold water on him seeing as how it would've been my third time doing it. He rushed into the restroom and as I passed by, I heard the water running. A smirk made its way onto my face as I thought to myself, _that's more like it_. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to find my mother getting breakfast ready while my father watched the news in the living room. "Morning mom. Morning pop." I said as I walked into the room.

My mother had long brown hair pulled into a braid with two bangs going down each side of her face. It was held by a pink ribbon that my dad gave her on their first date. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore a pink dress with a red bolero jacket. My dad had black hair slicked back with spikes coming out from the back of his head and a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face. He wore his usual dark blue collar shirt and matching industrial work pants. My mother worked for JC Penny while my dad was a mechanic. Together, they made a good enough income to support two teenage boys and pay off a house in Radiant Garden. (One of the nicer cities around there, if I may add.)

They both replied, "Good morning Vanitas."

"Is Sora up yet?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "But only because I threatened him with a bucket of water." My mother frowned at me but from the corner of my eye, I saw my dad chuckle a little. Changing the subject, I asked, "So what's for breakfast, mom?"

"Just some eggs and beans with toasted bread." She responded. _Sweet!_ I thought. That wasn't my absolute favorite breakfast, but it was very good. I decided to join my dad in the living room to watch the news until my mom alerted us that breakfast was ready. Not a second later, Sora rushed into the room looking around for the food. He wore a dark gray undershirt, black shorts, a striped black and dark gray hoodie, and his black Vans.

"I guess I should've just waited for mom to finish breakfast instead of threatening you with water. You're never late when it comes to food."

My parents laughed as Sora responded sarcastically, "Ha! Ha! I'm so lucky to have a brother with jokes."

The four of us sat at the table eating breakfast and talking about stuff going on at school and a family party we had to go to on Saturday. When Sora and I finished, we said goodbye to our parents and headed out for the first day of the school year.

Sora

Vanitas and I walked through the neighborhood watching other students sluggishly walking to school too. Even though Vanitas and I had our fights, we also got along and actually liked walking to school together. It usually gave us some time to talk as brothers but that day, he brought up the last thing I wanted to talk about.

As we stopped to wait for the light he asked, "So have you decided when you're gonna' grow some balls and finally ask Kairi out?"

I could feel my cheeks burn red as I stuttered, "Sh-shut up! I-it's none of your b-business anyway!"

He chuckled a bit feeling accomplished because he always knew how to put me under the spotlight. "Come on, you've liked her since you met her in the fourth grade. Six years is more than enough time to gain the courage to ask her out."

"Okay first off, fourth and fifth grade don't really count because relationships start in middle school. Second—"

He cut me off by saying, "Okay, four years is still more than enough time."

"Second," I continued, "I can't ask her out because what if she doesn't like me that way? I'm gonna' ruin our friendship."

The light turned green and the orange head transformed into the white man giving us permission to cross the street. Vanitas sighed and replied, "Okay little brother, you need to learn that if you don't go after something you want, you'll never get it." He paused for a bit, "But if you're okay with just being her friend as she goes through boyfriend after boyfriend getting heartbroken from each one, then that's cool too." I had always hated how easy it was for Vanitas to make me feel guilty. I mean, Kairi had a few boyfriends and each and every one of them left her heartbroken either getting tired of her, cheating on her, or trying to take advantage of her.

At that moment, we saw our cousins, Roxas and Ventus, coming down the street towards us. "Yo!" Roxas said as he raised his hand to high five us. "How's it going?" Roxas and Ventus were identical twins so the only way to tell them apart was by their clothes. Both had spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes just like mine. Vanitas was the only odd one because of his golden yellow eyes. Anyway, Roxas and Ventus had very different styles. Roxas was more of a skater boy while Ventus was soccer player so the two always dressed differently. Roxas was wearing a black undershirt with a white checkered hoodie, khaki jeans, and his checkered vans. Ventus wore a black polo shirt, khaki shorts, and black and white Adidas. Roxas usually wore his X necklace and black and white finger bands. He said he did so, so people wouldn't confuse him with his brother.

"Pretty good, cous'" I replied. I said hi to Ventus and Vanitas said hi to both of our cousins.

"So you asking Kairi out today?" Ventus asked.

"Agh! Why do you guys keep asking?!"

Roxas responded, "Because it's about time you do something."

"You're one to talk," Ventus started, "Didn't you start talking to Kairi's cousin Namine?"

Roxas responded shyly, "Well uh, we barely started talking."

"You started a month ago!" his brother countered.

"A month?!" Vanitas exclaimed. "Dude you should be having your tongue down her throat by now!" Roxas' cheeks burned red as Ventus and I laughed at my brother's comment.

Roxas responded, "Well she lives in Twilight Town so we've only texted…Oh! And we video chatted once. She told me she's coming to stay with Kairi though because she's transferring to our school."

"Why is she transferring?" Vanitas asked.

Roxas responded, "Well I'm not too sure. She didn't want to talk about it much so all she said was that she wasn't getting along with the girls there." He paused and then continued, "She went to an all-girls private school."

Vanitas replied, "Well if that's the case, then she's going to be dying for the D! You know, since she's used to only girls. Or maybe she's lesbian!"

Ventus and I laugh at my brother's rambling but I respond, "If she was lesbian, why would she talk to Roxas?"

"Maybe she misheard his name at the beginning and thought it was Roxy or something and that he's a dike."

The rest of us looked at him with an eyebrow raised. My brother always said the most randomly vulgar things. Maybe because he never cared about what others thought of him.

Vanitas looked back at us and responded, "What? Just saying!"

"Anyway…" Ventus continued, "Who are you into, Van?"

Vanitas replied, "I'm not into anyone. All of the girls at school are either too shallow or too immature."

"What are you trying to say about Kairi?!" I responded. I was glad that he wasn't into her, though.

"Well Kairi's neither. She's just too innocent." Well that was good response.

The four of us arrived at school so we went to pick up our schedules from the front office and went to our individual lockers. Roxas' locker was right next to mine and Ventus and Vanitas' lockers were on the other side of campus.

Roxas

Sora and I got to our lockers and started emptying our backpacks by putting the books we didn't need right now into our lockers. Even though I tried not to act like it, I was really excited to meet Namine for the first time. We had been texting each other like every day since we started talking and we'd even spent the entirety of some nights talking to each other. It was just—this girl was so much different from all the girls around here. She was into the same music and movies that I was into and she was just really easy to talk to.

"So what's this Namine chick look like?" Sora asked me as he closed his locker.

"Well picture Kairi but blonde and with a little bit more baby fat."

"She's chubby?!"

"No! She's not chubby! I said her face is just a little rounder. Her body seems as thin as Kairi's but I've never really gotten a good look at it."

"Who we talking about?" Sora and I turned around to see a tall teenager with long silver hair and teal eyes. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a white vest over it, light gray jeans, and white and yellow Jordan's. That was Sora's best friend Riku and the two had been friends since pre-school but lately, there had been sort of a distance between them seeing as how everyone knew that both of them like Kairi—except of course, Kairi.

Sora responded as he patted my back, "Well Roxy here started talking to a girl!" _Gee thanks_.

"What?!" Riku started, "Who? Does she come here?"

Before Sora could continue being blabbermouth, I replied, "She's Kairi's cousin and she's starting school today."

"Who's Kairi's cousin?" The three of us turned to face where the voice came from. Approaching us was a tall teenager with burning spiky red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Lea!" I responded. Now this was my best friend. When Ventus and I started high school, we agreed to try and find our own friends so we could have some independence from each other. If one of us wasn't able to get friends, we agreed that he could hang out with the other and his friends. Luckily, both of us found friends. I got Lea, Isa, Ienzo, and Demyx and my brother met Terra and this smoking hot girl named Aqua.

Lea said hi to us and continued, "Did I hear correctly? Roxy here found a girl?" Sora and Riku laughed but I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I didn't 'find a girl'" I responded making air quotes with my hands. "She's just some girl I've been talking to lately." I finished my sentence to find the three of them smiling at me with idiot expressions. "What?" I asked.

Sora replied, "Dude, from what you told me, you're way into this chick. You've FOUND a girl."

Riku instantly asked, "What has he told you?"

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker before responding, "You know what? I don't need this." And proceeded to walk away.

"Aw come on Roxy!" Lea called out to me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned around and said, "Look it's her first day so she's probably nervous about not knowing that many people so can you guys just try to not make things awkward for her?"

Namine

Kairi and I somehow managed to get out of bed in the morning after staying up all morning talking about how my first day of school was going to be like. Kairi wasn't making predictions. She was actually telling me how it was going to happen! My cousin is a complete control freak but I still love her. She was giving me a detailed profile of each of her friends, especially Roxas. Ever since Kairi and my aunt picked me up from the airport, my stomach had been in knots just thinking about the moment I would finally meet him in person. We had seen each other through Skype and we spent hours on the phone and weeks texting but seeing him in front of me would be a completely different experience altogether. I mean this was the guy who I've talked to for only a month but in that one month, I had told him countless things about me. The music I liked, my hobbies, my philosophies, and my dreams and he had done the same with me.

I kept playing scenarios in my head about how it would go. Would it be like a romantic movie scene where I run into his arms and he sweeps me off my feet? Or will it be more of a romantic comedy where we try to do the running thing but one of us trips and falls on the other and we laugh about it until we stare deeply into each other's eyes? Or would it be completely different and things would be awkward with neither of us knowing was to say so Kairi would have to change the subject or something like that. What if he didn't feel the way I felt about him? These thoughts made my head pound and I couldn't take it!

"Nami!" I looked away from the window and turned my head to look at my red haired cousin in the front seat of my aunt's car. She had an expectant look at me which meant she had just finished asking me a question.

"What happened?" I asked completely lost.

Kairi groaned before responding, "I asked, are you excited for your first day?"

I guessed that she hadn't noticed that I was completely freaking out the night before but I responded as calmly as possible, "Yeah…just don't know what to expect."

"Ugh! Do we have to go through the charts again?" (Yes, she drew charts about how today was supposed to go!)

In the same tone, I said, "No, no. It's okay."

A thought popped into Kairi's head because the next thing that came out of her mouth was the last thing that I wanted to think about. "You excited to finally meet Roxas?"

My cheeks flared and I found myself unable to make eye contact with her as I responded, "Well…uh…I'm glad that I'm going to see him."

"Just glad?!" She shouted.

"Honey, don't yell." Her mom scolded. "We're all right here."

"Just glad?" Kairi asked again in a regular speaking voice. "This is your soul mate!"

"Kai, he's not my soul mate. Is he nice? Yes. Is he intelligent? Yes. Is he attractive? Yes. But that doesn't mean he's this gift sent down from the heavens. Besides, he and I need to talk first before we do anything else."

"You've been talking for a month" she responded.

My aunt spoke before I could, "I think she means in person. It's one thing to talk to someone over the phone or texting but it's a completely different experience to spend quality time with them going out and having fun. You should know from all that time you spend with Sora."

"Mom!" Kairi complained as she began to blush. My aunt wasn't wrong. From what Kairi's mom had told me, Kairi's been in love with Sora since elementary school when he sang her favorite song for the talent show. Some bullies made fun of him but Kairi didn't care. She saw how much he cared for her and fell in love with him. Well that's the way my aunt told me the story.

We arrived at school and I was looking around analyzing my surroundings as Kairi and I walked on the concrete path leading up to the front office. Once there, we picked up our schedules and we were actually in three of our six classes which was more than I had expected.

As we walked out of the office, Kairi turned to me and said, "Alright now we're going to meet all of my friends. Oh here are a couple of them. Olette! Pence!" I looked to where she was waving to see two teenagers walking over to us. One was a girl with brown hair, bright green eyes, and peach-colored skin. She wore an orange turtleneck sweatshirt, khaki pants, and brown high-top boots. The other was a plump boy with messy black hair held up by a red headband. He was wearing a Chicago Bulls jersey over white long sleeve. He also wore baggy blue pants and red and black sneakers.

"Hey Kairi!" the girl said with a cheerful smile as she approached us.

Kairi hugged both of her friends then introduced us, "Okay! Pence and Olette, this is my cousin, Namine. Namine, Pence and Olette."

"Nice to meet you!" Pence shot me a big smile.

"Yeah, Kairi's told us a lot about you" Olette added maintaining her cheerfulness.

I smiled back at them and said jokingly, "I hope she only said good stuff. I know how much of a blabber mouth this girl is." They laughed so I took it as a good sign. "Well it's nice to meet you both too."

Kairi changed the subject by asking, "Hey, so have you guys seen Roxas?"

"Kairi, it's too early for this" I complained. Pence looked at me confused but Olette seemed to know exactly what we were talking about.

"No" she started, "But most likely he's with all the guys by his locker."

"Alright!" Kairi exclaimed with enthusiasm, "Let's go look for him so he can meet Namine!"

"Kairi! Keep it down please!" I pleaded.

"Isn't it a little early to be yelling?" The four of us turned our attention looking for where the male voice came from. I was confused until Kairi pointed at a trio approaching us. All three had piercing cerulean eyes. There was a tall guy with smooth brown hair that fell on either side of his face and a slight tan on his skin. He wore a tight fitting dark gray shirt, dark khaki pants, and black and gold running shoes. To his right was a tall girl with dark blue hair and creamy skin. She definitely had curves in all of the right places which were accentuated by her dark blue tank top, black tight shorts, and black and blue boots. The last one was him!

Ventus

After checking out my new locker with Vanitas, he went off who knows where to do whatever Vanitas' do and I met up with Terra and Aqua by the biology room. Both Terra and Aqua were seniors so we never had any classes together. We met because I was sort of lost on my first day of school during lunch time and Aqua introduced herself because she'd always been so kind and caring. She introduced me to Terra and the three of us had hung out all the time since then. We would hang out with my brother and his friends too but not very often. Roxas' friends were these musician slackers while Terra and Aqua were very responsible and dedicated to going to college. Terra was on the basketball team and Aqua started her own book club and participated in charity work. Both of them were straight A students and they always kept me on top of my school work.

The three of us walked through the halls talking about our summer vacations. Terra had spent the last three weeks of summer with his mom in Traverse Town and Aqua worked at the beach as a life guard. I've always seen her more as a sister but I've got to say that she just had an absolutely amazing body. Aside from her body, she was generous and she had a great sense of humor which was why Terra had a huge crush on her. I always wondered when it would be my turn to find a girl to fall for and if she would even like me back.

It hit me harder than I'd thought. Up ahead, Kairi had called out for us and standing next to her was a perfect angel that would eventually lead me to my own hell. This girl had platinum blonde hair that fell gently on her shoulders. She had milky white skin, rosy cheeks, and ocean blue eyes. I examined her from top to bottom noticing her white blouse, tight blue jeans, and white converse high tops with little red stars on them. She had a beige tote bag slung over her delicate shoulder similar to the dark brown one I was used to seeing over Kairi's shoulder. _Who is this girl?_ I thought to myself. She was so beautiful and even though I had never seen or met her before, she seemed so familiar. I wanted to get to know her.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that I was staring at her. She looked over at me and we made eye contact. The distance between us decreased as Terra, Aqua, and I approached her and the others but our gaze held the whole time. I wondered, _What is she thinking? Does she think I'm attractive maybe?_

"It's never too early to have energy, Terra!" Kairi said enthusiastically.

Terra smiled as Aqua asked, "How've you guys been?"

"Good"-"Pretty good." Replied Olette and Pence.

Kairi added, "I've been good. This is my cousin Namine, by the way, and she just started here. Namine, I'd like you to meet Terra, Aqua, and Roxas' twin brother, Ventus." Namine's gaze faltered when she heard "twin brother, Ventus." I thought to myself, _Namine?! Aw man, I should've figured it out by the fact that she was with Kairi_.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said trying to hide my disappointment.

She looked at me with less anticipation than before and responded, "Nice to meet you too."

Kairi cut in, "Hey Ven, where's your brother?"

"He went with Sora to check out their lockers" I responded.

"Okay great!" she said enthusiastically. "Do you know where their lockers are?"

"No but I can call my brother." Without waiting for her response, I took out my cell phone and searched for the contact that read "Clone" before calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, where's your locker?"

"Uh, it's 567 by the cafeteria. Why?"

"Well there's someone here who would like to see you."

"She's there with you?!" He asked frantically.

"Yeah. Me, Aqua, and Terra ran into Kairi and she's with her so uh, I guess I'll send them over?"

"O-ok" he responded unsure. He was definitely stressing out his first meeting with Namine. _Lucky bastard_, I thought to myself.

I hung up and put my phone away. I redirected my attention to the others and said, "Well his locker is by the cafeteria."

"Okay!" Kairi responded cheerfully. "Let's go Nami!" The red-haired girl grabbed the blonde by her wrist and skipped down the hall dragging her cousin with her. The rest of us decided to see what would happen so we followed the pair of cousins.

Roxas:

I couldn't believe how I was getting over this girl! As soon as Ventus told me they were on their way, I started to panic on the inside while trying to keep a calm exterior.

"So you excited to meet her Roxy?" Lea asked putting a hand on my back.

"More like nervous" I responded.

"Why?" Riku asked.

I looked at my cousin and said, "Sora, explain."

Sora continued for me, "He thinks that she's not going to be into him when she meets him."

"Why's that?" Riku responded confused. "You've talked to her already."

"I know, but it's different to actually talk to her face to face. I've just got this bad feeling that we won't be able to talk comfortably the way were we able to before."

"Why would you think that?" Lea asked.

"Because you guys are really good at making things awkward for me" I explained.

"Would you relax?" Sora said. "Look we'll keep our distance so you can talk to the girl. Okay?"

I took a deep breath before responding, "Yeah, okay." Not ten seconds later, I saw a herd of familiar faces all walking towards us. I looked at each individual's face making a mental note of who was in the approaching mob. Olette, Pence, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, my brother, and her…

**Well that's it for Chapter because it was getting kind of long and I thought a cliff hanger would be fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope that you'll follow and review because that will be the only way for me to keep updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lag but I've been busy with school and now that midterms are over, I had a little breathing space to finish this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! Remember, I'll only continue this story if I get a good amount of reviews because it helps to know that people like it. Anyway, let's get into this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Welcoming the New Kids**

Namine:

It was him! It was really him this time! No offense to Ventus, but I felt extremely disappointed when I met him thinking that he was Roxas. I had remembered Roxas mentioning that he had a twin brother but seeing his face before had completely wiped that memory from my mind. But this time, it's really Roxas and he looked more amazing than I had imagined. His face on my laptop screen didn't compare to looking at his gorgeous blue eyes and heartwarming smile in person.

When I took a moment to notice my surroundings, I had realized that Roxas and I were less than a foot away and there was a ring of familiar and unfamiliar faces around us. All of Kairi's and Roxas' friends were watching us not knowing what to expect. I gathered myself and looked back at Roxas as I said, "Hi, it's great to finally meet you."

His smile grew wider and he responded, "Yeah, same here. Y-you're uh…um," he started to fumble with his words, "even p-prettier than I imagined." I couldn't help but blush at his words and apparently, my blushing caused him to blush. Not looking away from each other, we both started to laugh. This wasn't so bad, I mean this was definitely more awkward than how we talked before but we seemed to be getting comfortable quickly. Roxas reached out his arms and a goofy smile formed on his face as he asked, "Cool if I hug you?" If this were a different person, in a different place, at a different time, it would've sounded awkward and creepy but coming from him, it sounded so sweet. He wanted my permission for a hug.

I found myself giggling a little before saying, "Of course." I reached out too and we came together for a hug. He felt so warm and I felt so safe in his arms. It was like I belonged in them. I could've stayed like that forever but a bright flash broke us apart from each other. When I turned, I saw that Pence boy looking at his camera screen again.

I heard Roxas say, "Was that really the best time, dude?"

Pence looked up and said, "It was the perfect time! You guys were so into it that the moment called out to me!" A blush spread onto my cheeks when I heard him say that we were so into the hug.

After that, one of the guys who was with Roxas before approached us—the one with messy brown hair—and said, "So you're Kairi's cousin?" I nodded and he continued, "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you." I thought, _This is Sora?! I mean he's handsome but he doesn't look so special. I wonder what Kairi sees in him_. He had a goofy smile similar to Roxas' and I recalled that the two were cousins which explained their similarity.

"It's nice to meet you," I responded. "I'm Namine."

"Awesome!" he responded. "Well I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the group." _The group? Just like that? I guess nepotism comes in handy._ Sora reached out a hand and I shook it. Shortly after, Kairi came inside the circle too and introduced me to the rest of the group. The two boys that were with Roxas and Sora before Kairi dragged me over here were Riku and Axel. Two more people showed up, one was Hayner, one of Roxas' best friends, and the other was Kairi's best friend, Selphie. The bell had rung signaling us to go to our homeroom and I was with Kairi which made me feel comfortable. I was also with Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Selphie—but I was slightly saddened that Roxas wouldn't be there. _Hopefully we have at least one class together_.

Riku:

I sat in homeroom with my headphones on as I sat back with my feet resting on a metal bar underneath Sora's seat. The others were talking, mostly trying to get Namine comfortable with the group but I kept noticing that Ventus would look at her every so often. I couldn't blame him. His brother was one lucky punk because this girl was smoking hot! Her breasts weren't that big but she had a nice round bubble butt and a very pretty face. I guess you can't win them all, but you can at least try especially since I can take a hint that Kairi is more into Sora.

Selphie was speaking, "So Namine, what school did you come from?"

Namine hesitated before responding, "Twilight Town Female Preparatory Academy."

"Wait you went to an all girl's school?!" Selphie said shocked. "I couldn't survive without having boys around me!"

I quickly retorted, "You mean you couldn't survive without having boys IN you."

Sora was drinking from a carton of orange juice but he spat it out when he heard my comment and started laughing loud. Ventus and Kairi joined in and Namine chuckled a bit but Selphie wasn't amused. She glared at me and yelled in response, "Shut up! You're even worse than me, 'Mr. Player!'" She used air quotes but that's not what made me cringe a little. It was true, I had been a huge player which probably didn't make me look good in front of Namine.

Without hesitation, I blurted out, "Yeah but when a guy gets laid a lot, he's cool. When a girl does it, she isn't."

"Ohhhhh!" Sora and Ventus yelled out in unison.

Selphie was so mad I could've sworn that a vain was about to pop out of her forehead. "I don't need this!" She turned around in her seat to face away from me.

"Aw come on, Selph" I said with a grin on my face. She could never stay mad at me especially when I flirted with her. I put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her closer so I had an arm around her. "You know I was just messin.'" It worked because she was blushing. Like I said, she could never stay mad at me. I let go of her and looked at the others. Sora, Kairi, and Ventus were already used to this but Namine looked at me as though she wanted to laugh from confusion of the situation. I'm sure Kairi would explain it later.

Our teacher was just sitting at his desk reading the newspaper not caring what the students were doing. We could've killed someone and started a riot and he wouldn't have noticed. His name was Mr. Leonhart and he had long smooth brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar running through his brow and over the bridge of his nose. He wore a black leather jacket with white fur lining, a white undershirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had to wear something professional right? When the clock hit 8:15, without looking up, he announced "Alright guys time for first period so get going." With that, my classmates and I exited the room and shuffled to our first periods.

My first period was World History and I only had one friend in that class—Yuffie. Yuffie was an energetic tomboy who was really good at karate. She had short black hair and pitch black eyes that seemed to have an undeniable spark of life in them. That day, she was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, a light gray jacket, white shorts, black Converse, and a black headband with white edges partly hidden behind her bangs.

"Hey there womanizer," Yuffie said as she took the seat next to me.

"How's it going…" I thought about what to call her and settled on saying, "woman." It was simple yet it implied so much that I knew wouldn't bother her. Yuffie was the most easygoing person I had ever talked to and she was always trying to get the rest of us to do crazy stuff like parkour. She's the one that got everyone into playing our favorite game, manhunt.

"You know, just hanging out trying to see what kind of adventures I can go on today." Always so full of energy. She continued, "Hey, you know how my sister starts her first day of high school today?"

"Oh yeah, Xion's finally in high school…" I pause and then figure out how to bug her, "she seeing anyone?"

Yuffie laughed and hit me in the arm, "Petofile!" _Ow!_ I thought to myself. Yuffie hit really hard.

"Hey she's like what? Fourteen? Two years isn't a big difference."

"I'm gonna' have to kick your ass if you don't keep your hands to yourself bud" she said with cheerful enthusiasm.

The teacher caught our attention and started introducing himself. Yuffie and I didn't talk much after that but we were passing notes to each other. It was less obvious than texting because teachers expected you to text. We would just pick our moments carefully like when he looked away or turned around. Yuffie told me that she was going to introduce her sister to the gang at lunch and I said it sounded like a good idea.

Sora:

The day went by extremely slow but luckily, I had Riku and Roxas in second period and Kairi, Namine, and Pence in third period. I didn't care much for school and spent most of my free time playing video-games or soccer. I always thought I'd get a soccer scholarship seeing as how I was the best offensive player on our school's team last year and in the teams outside of school that I had been in since elementary. It was something I'd always been good at but Vanitas had always been better. The worst part of that was that he had quit soccer a few years ago and no matter how we picked the teams among our friends, his team always beat me. My parents had always cherished his accomplishments in soccer more than mine even though I never gave up and it frustrated the hell out of me. At the time, I kept asking myself if Vanitas would always be better at everything than me.

I stood in line for food with Riku, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Selphie not paying much attention to what they were talking about. These were the friends that I had hung out with the most seeing as how Roxas spent most of his time with his band mates and Ventus preferred to hang out with Terra and Aqua. No one ever really knew where Vanitas went off to but he would hang out with each group every now and then.

"So are you loving it here, Nami?" Kairi asked.

"It's nice here but I guess the first day of school is never the most exciting" she responded.

I replied, "Guess you should've transferred in a little later like in October."

"What happens in October?" she asked.

"Just the biggest fair in town!" Kairi said in an excited tone. "The city coordinates with our school to organize the fair. They pull out their wallet to pay for the rides but the students are in charge of making and running the food and game stands! And as student body president, I'm the one who calls all the shots!"

"Wow!" Namine said trying to process the rapid flow of information that came out of Kairi's mouth.

"Her mouth doesn't know when to stop does it?" Namine flinched when she turned to look at who said that to find Yuffie standing right next to her. I hadn't even noticed when she showed up. Guess that's why she liked to call herself "The Great Ninja Yuffie."

"Hey Yuffie!" I said as she and I did our secret handshake which involved lots of overdramatic movements. "Hey Namine, this is our friend, Yuffie. She's a junior."

Namine smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Yuffie."

I could have sworn I was seeing double as I saw a smaller version of Yuffie creep out from behind her. "Hey Yuffie, who's that?"

Yuffie turned her head slightly to look at the petite raven haired girl behind her. She looked back at me and said enthusiastically, "Oh! This is my little sister Xion! She just started here as a freshman! Xion, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Xion didn't budge. "Well go on, say hi!"

Xion shuddered a little from her sister's loud voice and said, "H-hi, it's nice to meet you all."

I could tell that Xion was shy and scared so I decided to welcome her warmly, "Hey Xion! Nice to meet you too!" Xion moved back a little returning to safety behind her sister. She was a lot shier than I imagined. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked down then looked back up and mumbled, "I-it's okay. I'm just not used to being around so many people."

"Don't worry sis!" Yuffie said. "You can be comfortable with these guys. They're all really nice!"

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Selphie, and Riku were all getting food and Namine was next. Before she went, she took a step towards Xion and said, "Hey Xion. Um, it's my first day too so we can go through it together, okay?" Xion smiled slightly and gave the blonde a nod.

"Hey!" We turned to see an angry lunch lady staring right at Namine. "Hurry up! You're holding up the line!"

Namine scrabbled to get her food and apologized, "Oh, right! Sorry!" The rest of us got food and went to go grab a table. I found it kind of weird for Roxas and Namine to not be sitting with each other. I found it even weirder that Kairi wasn't forcing Namine to go sit with him. I know Kairi can be bossy and painfully meticulous but that didn't matter to me. It just showed me that she was responsible and she had lots of really good qualities like she was caring, smart, and fun to be around. Except during projects.

Kairi:

I sat down at the table with all my friends and I was glad that Namine was being so open towards Yuffie's little sister. Throughout lunch, I found myself taking glances at Sora every so often and he would catch me and smile back. My cheeks would flare up and some of the others would notice but I couldn't stop myself. I'd never admit this to anyone, even to Selphie, but I have a massive crush on Sora. He's so kindhearted and considerate, like the time no one could pick me up from the airport so Sora came on foot in the rain and walked me back to my house or how he welcomed Namine and Xion to help them get comfortable. He finds the good in each and every person he meets and tried to help others. I'm not the type of girl who looks for huge muscles or fat wallets. I just need a guy like…like…Sora.

Lunch ended and I had Algebra II with Selphie so I said goodbye to everyone else. As we walked to class, Selphie said, "So…I noticed you looking at a certain someone at lunch."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked flustered as I began to blush. I couldn't manage to make eye contact with her and she knew that I would get like this. That's why she did it.

"Kai, it's so obvious! Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Um, he's always so kind and considerate towards you!"

"Selphie, he's like that with everyone! What if he's just being nice to me like with everyone else and I make myself look like an idiot?!"

"Well then I guess you should just go with some other guy who'll treat you like trash or try to take advantage of you. Then Sora will eventually find a girl and you'll want to tell him how you feel but you won't be able to because he'll be happy with someone else." _Ugh! I hate it when she does that!_ Selphie always knew how to make me feel dumb when it came to Sora. She always played the "It'll be too late" card so she always had a point. At that point, I didn't know what else to do because I was tired of getting my heart crushed. I hoped that maybe Sora could be the one to fix it.

We made it to class and sat down next to each other. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell him."

"Good morning class." I turned my head to see my History teacher. He was a tall man with gray streaks in his hair and he always wore these little oval shaped black sunglasses. "My name is Mr. Auron and I'll be your teacher for this year. Don't do anything against school policy and we'll get along just fine."

As Mr. Auron continued talking, Selphie reached into her book bag which was on her lap and started tapping rapidly on the screen of her phone. She set her phone down and a few minutes passed before she whispered to me. "Check your phone!" Reluctantly, I put my bag on my lap and took my phone out to find that she had texted me. The text read, "When?"

I looked up and Mr. Auron had started writing something down on the white board so I quickly typed "Soon" and sent the message to her.

My phone vibrated in my hands. "How soon?" Selphie wasn't going to just leave it alone.

"When I get the chance" I replied irritated.

Selphie kept at it, "And when is that?"

Finally fed up, I yelled out, "I don't know!" Selphie was taken aback and I noticed that she was no longer looking at me. I followed her eyes to find Mr. Auron standing next to my desk.

He reached out a hand and said, "Alright, hand it over." Reluctantly, I give it to him. "Usually it takes about ten minutes for someone to break a rule. You managed to do it under five. Good job, a new record." _A little less sarcasm? Thank you._ I didn't just break the rules under five minutes, I had also embarrassed myself because some of my classmates were snickering as Mr. Auron walked away from my desk. "You'll get it at the end of class. Next time, it's at the end of the day." He continued with his lesson and I paid attention while ignoring Selphie's attempts to get my attention. She had gotten me into enough trouble.

Roxas:

Before I had met Namine that morning, I was extremely nervous and that anxiety stayed with me the rest of the day. That's just how much of an effect she had on me. This girl was just so beautiful and seeing her in person was so amazing. The fact that all my friends were around put so much pressure on me to not make a fool of myself, but as the minutes went by with her, I couldn't help but feel more nervous. Pence's camera flash didn't help either and I can only thank God that Sora covered for me. I just can't find exactly what it is about her that makes me lose my cool.

I did not have Namine in any of my classes except my fifth period, Art. There were already some students when I walked in so I grabbed a random seat that had a bit of space from the other students. As more students came in, I saw a gorgeous face with platinum blonde hair walk in. She looked at me and beamed with happiness as she walked over to me and asked, "Hey, can I sit here?"

The nervous feeling came back and I meekly responded, "S-sure." She sat down next to me and there was a bit of silence between us. I noticed that she started drawing in her sketchpad so I took a look and was stunned by what I saw. It was an image of a clock tower overlooking a city with the sunset in the horizon. It was drawn and colored with such detail that it felt like it was real. I had to find something to say to her so I said, "Hey, that looks absolutely beautiful."

She turned her head to reveal her sparkling sapphires and smiled with appreciation as she said, "Why thank you! It's just a little something I've been working on."

"You sure you're a student in this class and not the teacher?"

I noticed a slight blush as she looked back at her drawing and responded, "Oh no, I'm not that good!"

"I have to disagree! This looks really um…realistic." I didn't know what other word to use but it was okay because I got her to giggle. "Where'd you get the inspiration for this?"

"This is just a place from my old town where I liked to spend some time watching the sunset."

"And it looked just like that?"

"I want to go!"

"T-to Twilight Town?"

"Yeah! If it looks half as nice as this drawing, I think I'll enjoy the view."

"Okay, well we'll see when we can go then."

"Alright, promise?"

She gave me a warm smile and responded, "Promise." I raised my hand with an extended pinky. She looked at it for a second then hooked her pinky onto it and we shook on it.

Xion:

My first day of high school turned out better than I had expected. My sister's friends were all really nice and funny. They all got along so well that I didn't know if I would be able to fit in and unfortunately, none of them were in any of my classes since they were all in higher grades than me. There were a few older guys in my Algebra class though. There was one with spiky red hair and another one with a mullet. Both seemed like troublemakers since they weren't taking any notes and kept playing pranks on some of their other friends. I hoped that I wasn't going to have to deal with jerks like that during my high school career but I knew that with my luck, trouble would find me.

I waited by the girl's restroom where Yuffie told me to wait so that we could go home together but she didn't say we would have some company. I saw her walking towards me with two of her friends. One I already knew because I had met him at lunch. His name was Riku. The other was a tall boy who looked very similar to Sora except he had pale skin, black hair, and was slightly taller. His most prominent feature was his golden eyes, completely different from Sora's cool sapphire orbs. This other boy's eyes were warm, hot even. Like he could burn something just by looking at it.

The trio approached me laughing and smiling but I stood there with a blank expression. I know Yuffie said I could trust her friends—and I completely trust all of the people she introduced me to at lunch—but this golden eyed boy seemed different. I had a bad feeling about him.

Upon arrival, Yuffie introduced me, "Vanitas, this is my baby sister, Xion!"

My cheeks flushed and yelled out, "Yuffie!" I hated it when she called me her baby sister.

Vanitas smiled and looked at me with those golden orbs as though he was analyzing me. I looked back at him full of concern. I didn't know if this guy was some creep and that Yuffie didn't know about that side of him or if he was letting perverted thoughts run through his imagination. Whatever he was thinking, I didn't like it.

"Say hi, Xion!" Yuffie yelled. She was always so pushy!

"H-hi" I said meekly.

He grinned revealing a set of perfect white teeth and calmly said, "Hey." He was so calm and collected that I hated how nervous I was when speaking to anyone, really.

Yuffie spoke up, "Xion, Vanitas and Riku are going to Paopu Paradise. I know I said we'd go straight home after school but is it cool with you if we go with them for a little bit?" Yuffie looked at me with her puppy dog eyes trying to guilt me into saying yes. I looked at the boys who both looked expectant so I gave in and said yes. "Alright!" With that, we left school and headed to Paopu Paradise.

On the walk over there, I stayed quiet as the others made each other laugh. They mostly talked about gross topics, with the occasional sex joke, and I wasn't too interested in grotesque conversation so I listened to music on my iPod. We arrived at Paopu Paradise and walked to the counter to order. The cashier was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail covered by a Paopu fruit-shaped hat. She had hazel eyes, light skin, and dimples, which made her seem very friendly.

"Hi" She said, in a cheerful tone, "What can I get for ya'll?" I wasn't too familiar with this place so I let everyone else order first while I scanned the menu.

Vanitas spoke first, "Lemme' get two sea salt ice creams, a Paopu Special, and a…" he turned to me waiting for a response.

I looked over the menu one more time and responded, "Can I get a sea salt ice cream too?" I said it loud enough so the girl behind the counter could hear so that Vanitas wouldn't have to relay the message.

The employee responded, "Sure thing, hon." She proceeded to grab an ice cream cup and scooped up yellow ice cream. She dropped it into the cup, place two banana slices, sprinkled nuts on it, and placed a cherry on top then placed it on the counter. Vanitas grabbed it and handed it to my sister while the employee went to grab three sea salt flavored ice creams out of a cooler and handed them to the rest of us.

She went over to register so I went searching through my bag for some money but Vanitas placed a hand over mine and said, "No, it's fine, I've got it. We sorta got you dragged out her by Yuffie so it's only right." I studied his face and decided to let him pay. He didn't seem that bad after all.

**Well that's Namine and Xion's first day of school! Namine seems to have lots of admirers, but who will win her heart? And what can Xion expect from her first year of high school? Anyway, don't forget to R&R and I'll try to get in Chapter 3 as soon as possible!**


End file.
